Hydrocarbon production involves retrieving hydrocarbons trapped inside rocks in hydrocarbon reservoirs. In some situations, the hydrocarbon reservoirs can be fractured, for example, by hydraulic fracturing, to allow the trapped hydrocarbons to flow to wells drilled in the reservoir. Knowledge of mechanical properties of the reservoir rock is required in hydraulic fracturing design. One method to obtain the mechanical properties of the reservoir rock is to obtain samples of the rock from the reservoir and to test the samples, for example, in a laboratory.